Double-hung windows are commonly used in residential and other structures. Double-hung window assemblies typically include a window frame and a pair of window sashes. The bottom sash may be positioned inwardly of the top sash so that the sashes overlap and can be slid vertically relative to one another along the guide rails of the window frame. Window sashes can be made of wood, extruded plastic frame members or metal frame members joined at the corners, for example, to form a generally rectangular frame in which the glazing is installed.
Double-hung windows often include a locking mechanism located at the point where the sashes meet when the window assembly is in a closed position. A latch mechanism may be fixed on the header of the bottom sash and the corresponding latch-receiving mechanism is fixed on the sill of the top sash. When the window sashes are in the closed position, the lock may be secured to prevent any movement of the sashes.
Many double-hung windows also include latches (including, for example, vent latches) that are typically mounted on the inside surface of the top sash. The latches generally are manually activated to extend from a flush position to an extended position in which the latches project outwardly over the top rail of the bottom sash. When in the flush position, the sashes may be slid relative to each other over the full range of the window frame. In the extended position, the latches allow the sashes to be slid relative to each other to limit the amount of travel of the sashes, and thus provide a ventilation opening at the top or bottom of the window frame. As well, hand grip recesses are often provided at or near the upper member of the top sash to facilitate its movement. Because the hand grips and latches on existing windows are separate components, individual mounting apertures must be provided for each component in the window sash.